unknown world
by tattiie
Summary: an ongoing story about a human that turns into a mouse and is transported int the trnsfrmce world. sucky title, sucky summary. may be a good story. rated T for a bit of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**hello. this is my second story...**

**on my other one i made a letter saying i wasnt gonna write stories any more, but XoXbloodyaliceT.T said i should keep writing. so, i will^^.**

**heres an ongoing transformice story. enjoy!p.s.,dont read my other story. it sucks.**

**~CHAPTER 1~**

all she heard was silence.

she opened her eyes, her mind feeling a little empty. she couldnt remember who or where she was. she thought it mustve been a dream. her vision cleared and she saw the strangest thing- letters, text, just hanging there in midair, no strings or posts to hold them there.

_'whats going on...?'_ she thought. she was completely dazed. how could letters just float in midair?

when she looked closer at the yellow text, it read:

**denise**

**little mouse**

she sat up in the bed. '_little MOUSE? mouse?' _she thought to herself. suddenly, she felt something fuzzy and squirmytickle her back. alarmed, she jumped about a foot into the air and crashed to the floor.

she looked back up at the bed, looking for whatever was touching her back, but couldnt find anything.

she turned around and looked over at a mirror, and couldnt stop staring. there in the mirror, staring back, was a brown mouse wearing a pink bow and a red, white, and blue scarf. she raised her fuzzy paw. the mouse did the same. she still saw the text above her had followed, just hanging in air, unmoving.

'_did...did i become a mouse?'_

she stood up, and looked around the room. it was a small cave with a bed, a mirror, a table, and two doors- one unlabled, and one with a small board that said:

**CHEESE**

she tried to walk over on two legs, but she just fell over. 'oh well, looks like ill just have to get used to walking like this.' she thought. she carefully walked over to the door, feeling kind of natural walking on all fours.

she stopped and opened the door to find a bigger, deep cave with a ladder. the cave was bigger than her own, only it was empty.

she closed the door and turned around, looking back at the mirror. _'what is going on? who am i...why cant i remember who i am?' and how are these letters-'_

suddenly inturuppting her thoughts, she heard a door close behind the unlabeled one. she slowly walked over and heard a few more doors close. and then voices...

"alright, everyone calm down. the shaman will be here soon."

"i hope i get the first this map..."

"quit pulling my tail!"

"you there! go wake everyone up. its time."

**well, theres the first chapter. please review and tell me what you think.**

**oh, and please read XoXbloodyaliceT.T's stories and review hers, too. shes a good writer and if it werent for her, i wouldnt be writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again.**

**well, heres the second chapter. i tried to make the first one as detailed as possible. hopefully this will be the same.**

**p.s.:didja read XoXbloodyaliceT.T's stories yet? please read dem and review! they are very good!**

**and as u know, denise is the name of the star.**

**~CHAPTER 2~**

denise put her paw on the wooden door just as it opened into the room. she bounced back, and looked at the mouse that opened the door. he was wearing a brown cowboy hat and and a red bandana around his neck. she looked at the words above his head:

**xgenrocks**

**cheese theif**

he looked at denise. "you're new here, arent you?" denise nodded. "well, the boss wants us out there. we have to get going."

they walked out the door into a short, stone hallway. denise stopped and looked back toward the door. her name and title were on a bronze plate beside it.

xgenrocks stopped and turned around. "hey, u coming?" denise looked back at him, having no idea where she was going. "yeah... yeah, im coming."

she caught up to him and they continued walking. denise looked at the other doors; **circumfrence, hellsshadow, cassdan, cheseese**...'_hmmm...wow, these are some funny names...'_ she thought.

suddenly, denise's vision started to get blurry. she was starting to feel dizzy, and started to stagger. everything was was starting to turn black. she fell to the floor, completely knocked out.

...

...

she woke up in an empty, grassy feild, seeing nothing but mist. the grass felt so soft on her fingers. wait, fingers? she looked at her hands. her human hands. she looked down at her white and pink shoes. she felt like she had been this way for years now. suddenly she heard a voice...

_~denise.~_

she looked around, but couldnt find anyone. "hello?"

_~hello, denise. my n..ame...is...~_

the voice was starting to fade. "hey, wait..." suddenly she started to feel dizzy again, and everything started fading...fading...

...

...

"denise? hey. hey!"

'_that voice...it sounds familiar...'_

_"denise! cmon, wake up!"_

_'that mouse...xgenrocks...'_ then, another voice-

"do you think shes..."

"no, no, shes breathing."

denise opened her eyes to see xgenrocks and another mouse standing above her. "hey, you ok?" the other mouse- sammyboiii- asked.

"i think so"

they then heard a loud holler coming from down the hall. "cmon, you layabouts! we dont have all day! the map is gonna start soon, cmonnnn!"

**well, there you have it. i know there hasnt been much happening in the first couple chapters, but things will get more interesting soon. please review!**

**well, ill be finishing the third chapter in the next couple of days.**

**p.s. pleeze read XoXbloodyaliceT.T's stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. heres the third chapter.**

**well, i know not much has been happening in the first couple of chapters, but things are gonna get tense soon.**

**and btw, i play transformice almost every day and i want u to try to guess who i am. and no, IM NOT DENISE.**

**im gonna start putting a clue or two at the end of each chapter. if ur the first to correctly guess who i am or find me, ill make a story with u as the star.**

**to win, all u hav to do is put what u think my transformice username is along with yours on the review. or, just whisper to me on the game. **

**anyways, on with the story.**

**~CHAPTER 3~**

sammyboiii helped denise up. "well, i guess the boss wants us out there. we'd better get going."

denise still had no idea where they were going or what was going on. "so...where exactly are we going?"

sammy looked at her like she was crazy. "your new here, arent you?" denise nodded. they continued walking while sammy explained.

"this place is called transformice. unlike out in the country, we have to collect the cheese, but we have to give the boss a 3/4th cut of it...*sigh. the hours are long, and we dont get vacae time... sooo, your from out in the country, right?"

"ummm...actually, im not from around here... anywhere here. im not even a mouse."

xgen and sammy stopped walking and just stared. "you look like a mouse to me- "

just then a tough looking mouse almost twice their size in a camouflage hat and a cigar came storming down the hall, and he looked pissed. denise looked at his name: **debigcheez**

"where the hell have you three been? that _blah blah blah- everybody has to be here _shaman of yours just had to wait for you before we started the map! now cmon, get the hell out there and get my cheese!"

he glared at denise as she ran by. "and you! new girl!" she stopped and turned around. "you better not screw up, or else. and what are you two staring at? get going! all three of you!"

the three of them ran down that hall like crazy. the curvy hallway and doors seemed to go on forever. eventually, they ran out of that dark, stone hallway and came into a huge, bright lobby.

denise stopped running and stood up, impressed at what she saw. it was like an indoor resort. there was a pool with a waterslide, a basketball court, a mini bar, a roller coaster, and more. and over the entire area was a gigantic window, covering everything with sunlight.

denise didnt know what to do first. "so, maybe we could go in the pool- or maybe-"

"nice try, but you'll have to earn this stuff." said a voice behind her. and of course, it was bigcheez.

he led them to yet another door, but this one was metal and rusty. he pushed them inside and closed the door on them.

"hehehe! enjoy!"

**...i know...the chapter was short. **

**this chapters clues:**

**-i wear a pink bow and a red, blue, and white scarf.**

**-im in this tribe: freak the freak out**

**thats all the clues for today!**

**oh, and as an added bonus to the winner, if u want ill make u a tribes shaman in my boyfriend's tribe.**

**till next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**yoooo! im back :D!**

**hey guys, i know its been a while, and sorry i took so long..**

**iv been in the hospital for quite a while bcause of what turned out to be lung cancer, so now i have iron lungs :( ... inbox me if u wanna hear about any of it.**

**well, heres chapter 4 finally, who knows where denise is now.. ;p**

**enjoy! **

**~CHAPTER 4~**

denise was starting to get a little pissed. not only did she not know where she was, but now she's scrambling down rediculously long hallways, being shoved through random doors, and it was getting her nowhere.

a loud slam interuppted her thoughts..

the door..

without thinking she jumped up and started kicking the door like mad, pulling on the handle as hard as she could. but it was no use. she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her ears, nearly pulling them off, but then she realized..

there must have been twenty other mice there in the room, this place.. '_wait...what is this place..?_' she thought.

ignoring the embarassment of the staring crowd, she looked around. she was in a massive room, on what seemed to be a beach landscape. on a grassy island on the other side of the water, she saw a big, glowing swiss cheese triange. '_glowing?_'

she saw the mice start jumping into the water, swimming to the island. the first mouse that reached it literally jumped out of the water got to the cheese. in a flash of white dust, the chese was on his back. but... then it was still on the ground... the same thing happened for all the other mice.

xgen started running for the water and turned his head around. "guys, cmon!" her and sammi jumped in. the water felt like the cleanest, most refreshing she had ever been in. she started playfully paddling to the island.

once she got there, as if there was a platform, she jumped right from the water onto land like a dolphin and ran to the cheese. she touched it, and it magically appeared on her back.

she turned around to see that all the other mice were looking for something. then someone called out, "found it, over here in the tree!"

they all swam back across, and denise was curious to see what it was. sammi explained that it was a mouse hole, that you can only see when you have the cheese. she jumped in, suddenly seeing herself fading...

*flaaaash*

in a flash of light, she was back in the room she first woke up in. by instinct, she scooted over to that **cheese **labeled door and went to throw it in. but when she slid it off her back, she noticed what sammi meant by that u only get a quarter of the cheese.. she sighed and threw it down the hole.

suddenly denise heard a scream out in the hallway, along with a familiar voice. she opened the door just a crack, looking out into the hallway. to her horror, a mouse was being dragged by a fatter mouse in a camo hat (sound familiar?) to a door just across from hers.

"you havnt been gettin' me 'nuff cheese, " she heard the voice say. "so im afraid u'll av' to go. hehe."

she stared as the mouse was thrown into the door, his scream getting fainter and fainter as if he was thrown into a bottomless pit.

denise gasped. what if...?

the fat mouse heard the gasp. he turned around, and to her utter shock, it was-

_debigcheez.._

**yup, from what he was like on an earlier chapter, he does seem like a bad guy, doesnt he?**

**iv actually been exited to continue the story :) .and btw, forget about that contest i had. **

**anyway, its all been nuthin but details up to here. way moar goin on later :D .**

**plz review!**


End file.
